


My Name inked into your Skin

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name inked into skin, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: They lived in a world where everybody got their soulmates name on their 18th birthday. Right on time a searing pain would overcome them but when it was over a name would be inked into their skin for all eternity. Then they just had to search for them and get their happily ever after.





	My Name inked into your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> I slightly changed their age difference and made Stoffel the younger one. It fitted the story better :)  
> I hope you enjoy :)

They lived in a world where everybody got their soulmates name on their 18th birthday. Right on time a searing pain would overcome them but when it was over a name would be inked into their skin for all eternity. Then they just had to search for them and get their happily ever after.

Kevin always had loved the idea of finding his soulmate that easily. He just had to wait until his 18th birthday and then he would know who his partner was. He knew that some people didn’t wait for their special one and started dating before they knew who their soulmate was. His mother had been one of them so his father was not his mother’s soulmate. It didn’t bother Kevin that much, his parents got along well and also his mum’s soulmate was friendly with Kevin and his father. Still, Kevin wanted to wait for his special one. He wanted to be sure that he found the right person. He didn’t think of dating any person before his 18th birthday. That was until that day they got new neighbours.

***

The bell rung and Britt called out to Kevin from where she was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
“Honey, could you please open the door? I don’t want to leave the food while it is cooking.” Kevin got up from the couch where he was sitting and watching TV and went to the door. When he opened it he gasped. His eyes had fallen on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The stranger smiled and stretched out his hand.  
“Hi, I’m Stoffel. Me and my parents just moved in next door and … erm … well, I wanted to introduce us.” Stoffel fidgeted with his fingers while Kevin continued to gape at him.  
“I’m sorry.” Stoffel finally said. “Do I have something on my face?” This snapped Kevin out of his trance.  
“What? Err … no! No, of course not … it’s just … I’ve never seen such a beautiful guy before.” Kevin stuttered and immediately slapped himself mentally. What if Stoffel wasn’t even into guys? He might have just made a fool out of himself. But Stoffel only blushed.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled. Kevin nodded. An awkward silence settled between them.  
Luckily Britt chose exact this moment to show up at the door.  
“Kevin, who is it? What did they want?” Then her gaze fell onto Stoffel.  
“Oh, hello there.” She said kindly. “Who are you?”  
“The name’s Stoffel Palmer-Ericsson.” Stoffel answered. “I just moved in next door with my parents and I wanted to introduce myself.” Britt smiled and offered him her hand which he took and shook.  
“Do you want to come over for dinner?” Britt then asked. Stoffel looked at her in surprise.  
“Oh, err … no, it’s fine. My parents are waiting for me and I…” Britt interrupted him.  
“Why don’t you call them over as well? We have enough food and if you just moved in, why don’t you save yourself the extra stress over making dinner?” Stoffel looked not quite convinced but he nodded.  
“I’ll go and ask them.” He mumbled and just wanted to go when two men approached them. One of them was tall and dark haired, the other one was slightly shorter and had blonde hair. Their hands were intertwined.  
“Stoffel, it’s late.” The dark haired man said. “Let’s go home so that we could have something to eat.” Stoffel nodded and wanted to follow the men – obviously his parents – but Britt interfered.  
“Excuse me sirs.” She said. “Are you Stoffel’s parents?” The two men shared a look before the blonde man nodded.  
“Yes, we are. Jolyon and Marcus Palmer-Ericsson.” He first pointed at the dark haired man and then at himself. Britt smiled.  
“I’m Britt and this is my son, Kevin. Magnussen. Welcome to our neighbourhood.” The two men nodded and smiled slightly, obviously relieved that Britt didn’t say anything about them being a gay couple. Britt gestured behind her.  
“I just offered your son dinner at our house. You are highly welcome to join us.” The dark haired man – Jolyon – looked at his partner.  
“That’s very friendly.” He said hesitantly. “But we don’t want to be a burden.” Britt waved her hand.  
“Nonsense. Please, come on in.” And with that she shuffled back into the house, leaving the couple and their son no other choice then to come in and take her offer.

It was a really nice dinner. Kevin learned that Stoffel and his parents had moved here from Great Britain because his father – Marcus – had got a job offer. They paid him well and he decided that it was worth take it. Jolyon – being a free-lance author – could work from everywhere and had agreed to the move. Stoffel also had no further objections so they looked for houses at the outskirts of the city where they very soon had found their house. The one next to Kevin.  
Kevin also learned that Stoffel was only slightly younger than him. Just a week separated them, that was almost nothing. They got along pretty well, Stoffel had a real friendly personality and was easy to talk to and Kevin found that he enjoyed his company.

***

Time flew and soon Kevin and Stoffel had become best friends. They did everything together and Kevin felt that he was slowly but surely falling for his friend. But he hesitated. They were not 18 yet, so neither of them had the name of their soulmate written on their skin yet. Kevin was almost sure that there was a chance they _could_ be soulmates but did he really want to risk it? Risk finding out that Stoffel was _not_ his soulmate and breaking his heart? No, Kevin didn’t want that.  
But then one day in summer changed everything.

They had a barbecue at Kevin’s house. Kevin’s mum, her soulmate and Stoffel’s parents all got along very well and they often met up for dinner at Kevin’s or at Stoffel’s house. Today they were at Kevin’s but Kevin and Stoffel had decided that they wanted to go to the beach first. So, when their parents had allowed it, they had raced each other towards the beach and now they were occupied in a water fight, neither of them seemed to win. They were equal, but they had lots of fun. And it came like it had to come: Stoffel just wanted to sneak up to Kevin, when suddenly he slipped on a rock laying in the water. He stumbled and crashed into Kevin who could only cry out in surprise before he fell, too. Luckily they just were at a shallow spot where they could easily breath while laying in the water. Stoffel, who had landed on top of Kevin, blushed bright red.  
“I … I’m so sorry, Kev, I … I didn’t mean to…” Stoffel stopped midsentence. Kevin’s eyes gazed at him and Stoffel found himself unable to look away. Slowly he started to lean in and Kevin made no move to pull away.  
Inch for inch Stoffel came closer and then suddenly their lips met. Stoffel sighed and closed his eyes. But he felt Kevin’s fingers, softly stroking his hair while he deepened the kiss. For a while all they did was kissing. But then Kevin drew away.  
“Stoffel.” He whispered and Stoffel finally opened his eyes again. He found grey eyes lovingly gazing into his own blue ones. Kevin smiled.  
“Stoffel, I think, I love you.” Kevin whispered. Stoffel gasped.  
“But what about your soulmate? You don’t know if it’s me or not!” Kevin stroked Stoffel’s cheek.  
“You know, I always wanted to wait. But now… I just feel like I … belong with you.” Stoffel’s gaze softened.  
“Oh, Kevin.” He said and snuggled into Kevin’s arms. “I feel that way, too.” Kevin beamed at him.  
“I’m so glad.” The Dane whispered and pecked Stoffel’s lips once more. Then he looked around.  
“I think it would be better if we go back now.” He said. Stoffel blushed a bit. They were still laying in the water where everyone could see them. Hastily Stoffel got up and pulled Kevin with him.  
“Yes, it would be better if we go now. Our parents will surely ask themselves where we are.” Kevin nodded and grabbed Stoffel’s hand. Hands intertwined they wandered back to Kevin’s house.

From that day on their relationship blossomed. They cuddled and kissed whenever they had time to and they had a lot of time during summer. But then autumn came and with it Kevin’s 18th birthday.  
“No matter what, you still will mean everything to me.” Stoffel said one night when they were cuddling in his bed, Stoffel’s arms surrounding Kevin. The Dane nodded.  
“I love you, Stoffel!” He said. And he really felt that way. But deep inside Kevin a fear was spreading. A fear that Stoffel would not be his soulmate, that he would lose him eventually. 

***

When Kevin’s 18th birthday came he dreaded the moment he would get his soulmark. 3:43 PM. That was the time he was born. The time he would get his mark.  
Anxiously Kevin looked at the clock.

3:30 PM. Only 13 more minutes.

Taking a deep breath Kevin sat down onto the sofa. His mum was outside playing with his little brother, his step-father was at work.

3:35 PM.

Kevin felt nervous. It wasn’t much longer before the pain would come. He didn’t really know what to expect but from what he heard it was anything but pleasant.

3:40 PM.

Steadying himself Kevin laid down onto the couch. The hands of the clock kept ticking.

3:42 PM. Only one more…

In the next moment Kevin gasped and his face contorted in pain. A sting shot through his body leaving a throbbing ache behind. Kevin writhed on the couch and clutched his hip. He felt something being written into his skin, words forming under his clothes. Kevin scrunched his eyes together.  
As sudden as the pain had come it was gone as well. Kevin was laying panting on the couch, his fingers were tangled in his shirt. Slowly the Dane sat up and shook his head. Ouch.  
Hesitantly he untangled his fingers and bit his lip. Should he take a look? If he did there was no going back.  
Slowly his fingers edged towards his new mark. And then with a sudden move Kevin revealed his mark. Slowly his eyes travelled down where a name was written in a beautiful script.  
But Kevin’s eyes suddenly widened and his fingers lost their grip onto the items of clothing. They snapped back and hid the name again.  
But Kevin had already seen it. It was not the name Stoffel Palmer-Ericsson. No.  
In dark ink on pale skin were the words:  
_Stoffel Vandoorne_

***

Stoffel nervously paced his room. He knew today was Kevin’s birthday which meant that he would get his soulmark today. Anxiously the young man glanced at the clock. It was already 4:14 PM. Kevin had already got his soulmark. He had to. So, why was there no sign of his boyfriend? Was it not Stoffel’s name written on Kevin’s skin?  
Stoffel didn’t hesitate any longer. He grabbed his phone and dialled Kevin’s number. It rang but no one answered it. Stoffel frowned and dialled the number of Kevin’s house. Britt picked up the phone.  
“Hello?” Her normally soft voice sounded stressed and unhappy. Stoffel gulped.  
“Britt, it’s me, Stoffel.” He said. “I wanted to ask about Kevin. Is he … is he alright? I know that he had got his mark today and … well…” Stoffel trailed off. He heard Britt sighing.  
“Oh, Stoffel, sweetie. I don’t know if Kevin’s alright. I was outside and I didn’t think about Kevin getting his mark. I only noticed when I heard a cry of agony. I thought it was Kevin getting his mark but then I looked at the clock and found out it was already 3:46 PM so it couldn’t be that. I rushed inside but he already had disappeared into his room. He refuses to come outside. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled up in Stoffel’s eyes. So he was not Kevin’s soulmate. He should have known. He silently thanked Britt who obviously wanted to say something but Stoffel already had hung up. He dropped the phone and buried his head in his hands.

*

Stoffel didn’t hear of Kevin for a whole six days. When he met her briefly Britt told him that Kevin hadn’t left his room since his birthday. She was getting worried but there was nothing she could do. Her son refused to talk to anyone and he hadn’t even told her the name of his soulmate. Though Britt said she knew that the name actually was the problem. The reason why Kevin was upset. Stoffel went home feeling extremely guilty. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Kevin all of this wouldn’t have happened.

With all the worrying and feeling guilty Stoffel almost forgot that his own birthday was coming up. It wasn’t until a searing pain shooting through his body woke him up in the middle of the night. Panting he clutched at his hip and successfully avoided a cry of pain. He didn’t want to wake his parents.  
When the pain subsided Stoffel hesitantly got up. He switched on the light and went in front of his mirror. Blue eyes looked back at him, worry was edged into them. Slowly Stoffel pulled his shirt up and traced over the place where his soulmark should be. Then he finally looked at it.  
A gasp escaped his lips and he looked at himself in the mirror in utter shock. Everything finally seemed to click into place. In a hurry Stoffel grabbed a hoodie, threw it on and then rushed out of his room. In the hallway he almost collided with his father.  
“Careful!” Jolyon chided his son but he frowned when he saw the frantic look on Stoffel’s face.  
“What’s wrong?” The Brit asked but Stoffel only shook his head.  
“I have to go to Kevin. Now! Please, dad, it’s really urgent.” Jolyon studied his son’s face. Then he nodded.  
“Go. Fix it, whatever it is.” He smiled. Stoffel smiled back briefly.  
“Thanks dad!” And with that he rushed outside towards Kevin’s house.

He banged on the door, it didn’t matter to him if he woke up every single person in the house, he just had to get to Kevin. It was Britt who opened him, she was only wearing a dressing gown and she was yawning.  
“Stoffel?” Britt asked surprised. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”  
“I’m so sorry for waking you, Britt.” Stoffel said in a rush. “But I have to see Kevin. Please.” Britt looked at Stoffel.  
“He’s in his room. As always. I don’t know if he’s sleeping or not.” Stoffel looked at Kevin’s mum with big eyes.  
“Please, I know how to make him better!” He pleaded. This finally seemed to convince Britt.  
“Well, then go upstairs.” She yawned. “I really hope you can kame him better.”  
“I will!” Stoffel promised before rushing upstairs.  
Skidding to a halt in front of Kevin’s room, Stoffel hesitated a little bit but then knocked onto the door.  
“Kevin?” He asked through the closed door. “Kevin, please, open up! It’s me, Stoffel!” Biting his lip Stoffel anxiously waited for a response. When there was none he tried again and this time he heard footsteps and the finally the door opened a crack.  
Kevin peaked outside and Stoffel had to swallow hard. The Dane looked miserable, dark bags were under his eyes and it looked like he hadn’t slept in days.  
“Stoffel.” Kevin mumbled. “What are you doing here?” Stoffel didn’t wait for an invitation to come in he shoved Kevin aside and entered the room. Then he pulled up his hoodie.  
“Read!” He said to Kevin who hesitantly came closer.  
“Why should I?” The Dane asked. “I already knew it’s not your name standing on my … what’s that?”  
Kevin squinted his eyes together to see what was written on Stoffel’s skin.  
“ _Kevin Magnussen_.” Stoffel whispered. “It’s your name on my skin.” Kevin shook his head in disbelief.  
“But I don’t have _your_ name on _my_ skin. So, we can’t be soulmates. My name reads…”  
“Stoffel Vandoorne?” Stoffel asked quietly. Kevin’s eyes widened.  
“How do you know that name?” He whispered. Stoffel slowly came closer and took Kevin’s hand.  
“Vandoorne is my real parents name.” He explained in a hushed voice. “I was adopted and I got the names of my new parents. I didn’t know that on my soulmates skin my real name would be standing. I’m sorry.” Stoffel’s gaze fell onto the floor. But then he felt a warm hand gripping his chin making him look up.

Blue eyes fell onto grey ones.  
The grey eyes were filled with love and adoration.  
Suddenly Stoffel noticed a warm feeling spreading through his chest.  
A hand settled on his hip sending sparks through his body.  
Kevin smiled.

“So it is you, who is my soulmate?” The Dane asked whispering. Stoffel nodded.  
“It seems so.” He answered silently. The most beautiful smile lit up on Kevin’s face and soon the Dane leant in to capture Stoffel’s lips into a passionate kiss.

*

This night they made love for the first time. It was the one step they hadn’t taken yet. The one step that meant so much more that they know it was _definitely_ their soulmate being the one they were with.  
Kevin gazed at Stoffel lovingly while the other man writhed underneath him in pleasure. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time they were making love.

***

They lived in a world where everybody got their soulmates name on their 18th birthday. Right on time a searing pain would overcome them but when it was over a name would be inked into their skin for all eternity. Then they just had to search for them and get their happily ever after.

Kevin and Stoffel had found their happily ever after.  
Together.  
For all eternity.


End file.
